Another Morning
by xInky
Summary: Ok, so the title has nothing to do with the story, just didn't know what to name it. It's a DBSK fic and I suck at summarys.  Pairings: Yunho/Jaejoong  YunJae , Yoochun/Junsu  YooSu , Changmin/?
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first fan fic, so I would be really happy if you R&R :) And english isn't my mother language so if there are any grammatic or spelling misstakes that's why ^^**

**Prologue**

He was on his way to the building where the band had their training everyday early in the morning, as usual he had been with a different man, but slept elsewhere. He enjoyed the men's touch but he never let them get lower than his hips. He never got satisfied with only touches and kisses all over his body and that's why he did stuff like this, changed bed and partner every other night, because there were only one man he really wanted to have but knew they couldn't get there.

He did not confess to him either because he was afraid, afraid to ruin their friendship and loose him forever.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, this is chapter 1. Hope you like it. Please R&R ^^**

**Disclaimers: Sadly, I don't own any of the characters or the DBSK band TT^TT**

**Chapter 1**

"Hi Boo."

He twirled around and looked at Yunho.

"Hi."

"How come you're late? We started warming up ten minutes ago," Yunho stated.

"Well… I kind of… overslept," he answered a bit hesitant and tugged on the sleeves on his hooded shirt, "it got a bit late yesterday so it was a bit hard to get out of bed this morning."

"Talk about beds… where did you sleep tonight?" Junsu butted in to their conversation.

"God morning to you to, duck butt," he muttered and turned his back to his dongsaeng.

"Seriously Jae, you haven't been sleeping home at all these past two months. What are you doing?" Junsu wanted to know.

"Butt out," Jaejoong said irritated, "you don't have anything to do with my free time as long as I show up at the scheduled time."

"Come on, don't be so bitchy hyung. I miss your food, a lot," Changmin said as he too joined the conversation.

Adorable little Changmin, always talk about food. Jaejoong thought it was a pleasure to cook for his two year younger maknae even though he could be a pain in the as sometimes. Like, right now.

"I'm not bitchy, just tired of you guys always sticking your noses in other people's business, like the duck butt…" Jae muttered.

"Yes Jae, you are bitchy. And you're mean to my duck butt," Yoochun said and put his hand on his hyungs shoulder.

Jae rolled his eyes and sighed, shrugged his best friend's hand off of him and walked to the other side of the room to start warming up. He didn't know why everyone got so worked up over him not sleeping at the DBSK HQ when he never failed to get to the rehearsals and other things on time. This was the first time for over a year that he was late, and it was only ten minutes not an hour. 'Why can't they just leave me alone?' he thought and sighed as he stretched out his leg muscles. He felt so irritated, especially at Yunho who really didn't seem to care about anything else then practice. His eyes began to sting witch made Jaejoong blink hard a few times to not let any tears escape, it hurt quite a lot in his chest to think that Yunho did not care what he did as long as he showed up on time.

If it had been Yunho and not Junsu to ask where he had been the last two months he probably would have answered without thinking, and that was the dangerous part for him because everyone in his band thought he slept around. But who could he blame for that? No one but himself. He came to practice with hickeys and love marks all over his body and sometimes also on the neck, no wonder they actually believed that about him.

"You done with the stretching?"

Yoochun had come over to Jae and hovered over him, making him look up.

"Yunho wants to get going with the choreography," he said.

Jae just nodded so Yoochun gave him a hand to help him of the floor.

"Thanks," Jae mumbled.

"No prob," Yoochun smiled, "but why were you late this morning? You're always on time, so, what happened yesterday?"

"It's a long story, can we talk after this?" Jae asked.

Yoochun nodded, he was a really good friend. Both concerned and understanding at the same time, not asking one million questions at the same time and expecting answers on them all like Junsu did.

After rehearsal they had some free time before a scheduled photo shoot. Jae didn't want to go because he knew how his body looked. It had been quite rough last night when he had said no to the sex part in the game. The guy he were with didn't want to accept the fact that Jae didn't want to sleep with him, that Jae just wanted to be close and be able to touch the man's body. It all ended with Jae running from the man after almost being raped, calling a friend of his and staying over at her place. How on earth would he explain all the new bruises on his body?

"You wanted to talk to me?"

Jae turned around to face Yoochun, the only one who knew about what Jae did at night but not the reason behind his actions.

"Well, yeah… and I don't think I should be on the photo shoot today…" Jae begun and met Yoochun's eyes before telling him what happened and show some of the bruises.

"Maybe you should take the rest of the day of, go home and take a nap. And when I say home I mean the HQ," Yoochun said and felt a protest building up in his best friend, "Don't. Just do as I say for ones. I know you're the oldest, but you really behave more childlike then Changmin."

"Hmpf," Jae snorted, Yoochun was really good at offending him today, "if you drive me back I'll go home and sleep, but I don't plan on walking."

Yoochun sighed but surrendered, at least Jae accepted to go home, "I'll talk to the manager, he won't be happy but I can figure something out."

Jae smiled and they went out to Yoochun's car after telling the others Jae did not feel well enough to continue the day. At least Changmin was happy to hear that Jae was going home to the HQ, Yunho and Junsu just looked dumbstruck with the news from Yoochun.

When Jay got home to the apartment he immediately went to the living room, plopped down on the couch and turned the TV on. Since there was absolutely nothing to watch he turned the TV off again and wondered what to do next. He sighed and got up on his feet, stretched his body and went to the bedroom to do what he had promised Yoochun: take a nap. He was asleep even before his head hit the pillow not knowing about the clouds creeping up on the darkened sky.

As the day went on the sky got even darker, almost black even though it was a few hoers left to dusk. Yunho was a bit worried over Jaejoong, knowing how afraid the raven-haired boy was of thunderstorms. He wanted Yoochun to drive faster but he knew that that wasn't his brightest idea, especially now when the pavement was slick and wet from the rain that poured down. A few minutes ago it was just small, light drops, but now the sky had opened up and it rained harder for every second.

When they finally got back to the DBSK building the group was happy to have the garage on cellar level so that they could escape the rain.

When they got up to the apartment Yunho went through his pockets for the key but couldn't find it.

"Guys, does anyone of you have keys on you?" He asked and saw three heads shaking.

He sighed and pressed the handle down, hoping. The door was unlocked. That was really weird because Jaejoong always locked the door when he was alone. 'I wonder if he's still awake,' Yunho thought and went inside, kicked of his shoes and stepped aside for the others.

"Weird… hyung always locks the door…" Changmin mumbled as he went in after Yunho and continued to the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat.

Yunho heard a displeased groan so, obviously, there was no food prepared for him.

"That boy is always hungry," Yoochun chuckled as he pulled Junsu with him inside so he could close and lock the door.

"Yeah, he really is," Yunho said and walked to the living room to find it being empty.

He sat down on the couch and put the TV on to watch the news, which was the only thing he felt he really had to do every day because no one else did. As the leader he was the one to take responsibility for the other members and keep track on what was happening. But as the day before there was absolutely nothing interesting said. He had missed the presence of Jaejoong too for the last two months; it felt weird to know that his hyung was in the apartment.

A loud roar woke Yunho up from his trancelike state and made him look out through the window. The lightning's' was chasing each other over the dark sky and the thunder roared highly. If Jaejoong was sleeping he would wake up from this, Yunho was quite sure about that.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Doesn't really know if you would call the first part between YunJae fluff, but one of my friends deffinitely would, so I warn beforehand ^^

**Chapter 2**

_Jaejoong was at his friends place, explaining for her why he had to spend the night at her place, on her couch, and not going back to the HQ. She wasn't especially pleased with him and told him to take more care of himself, stop playing around with other men so much when it only were one person he wanted to have. Jae bowed his head and kept quiet, not knowing how to explain to her at all why he was doing this. Why did everything in his life have to be so complicated?_

A sudden flash of light lit up the whole room and a rumble of thunder came from nowhere, making Jaejoong sit up straight in his bed with wide eyes and a quick pulse; his heart rate could be compared with a rabbits.

He looked out through the window. The only thing he could see was the lightning's dance over the sky making the world black and white with unnatural shadows. The thunder rumbled over the sky once again and Jaejoong jumped out of his bed, fully clothed as he was when he fell asleep, not wanting to be alone any longer.

Yunho had draped a blanket around his shoulders as he continued to watch the TV slightly bored. He heard sounds from the bedroom and automatically started to count down in his head, '3…2…1…"

The bedroom door flung open and there were quick, but light, footsteps through the hallway and in to the living room.

Yunho saw the raven-haired one rapidly get closer to the couch and slump down next to him, pulling his legs up and hug them. Jaejoong looked like he had a mental breakdown, but it was only because of the storm, so Yunho put his arm around the smaller one and pulled him a little bit closer. He could feel how Jaejoong's whole body shook from fear and saw tears glistening in his eyes.

"Easy Boo, it's just a thunderstorm," he said with a calm voice.

"That's easy for you to say…" the raven boy sniffled through the tears and pressed himself even closer to Yunho.

The thunder roared loudly once again and made the shorter one whimper. Yunho pulled Jaejoong onto his lap and wrapped both arms around him together with the warm blanket and made hushing sounds to calm the older boy down.

Jaejoong was glad to have Yunho. He was the only one, except for Yoochun, who made him feel safe in these situations. Jae's body was still trembling but not as much as before Yunho pulled him onto his lap. The strong warm embrace was enough to calm him down a little bit, until a new thunder rumbled and a lightning ripped the sky apart. Jae jumped and started tremble violently again.

"Calm down Boo, you're inside," Yunho mumbled, "nothing can happen to you as long as you stay inside."

Jaejoong looked up at Yunho with a tearstained face, he really looked like a sad puppy with those big black eyes, "I'm scared…"

"I know," Yunho smiled a warm smile and wiped the tears away from Jae's face, "but you really don't have to be as long as you're inside."

Jaejoong leaned his head against the crock of Yunho's neck wishing that he would be able to stay like this forever. He loved the scent that came from Yunho's skin, the tanned color that was there permanently, yes everything that had to do with the younger one.

"You know what?" Yunho suddenly asked making Jaejoong look up again.

"No, what?"

"The first thing Changmin did when we got home was too check the kitchen for your food. And he sounded really displeased when he found it empty."

They looked at each other and suddenly both began to laugh. Jaejoong had forgotten all about his fear for a while until the next roar came from outside, but now sounding farther away.

"I think the worst is over now," Yunho said as he stroked Jae's cheek.

"I really hope you're right," Jae lied, not wanting to move from his up curled position on Yunho's lap.

When it had been thirty minutes since the last thunder was heard Jaejoong climbed down from Yunho's lap with the excuse of needing to cook.

"Thanks for handling this every time," he mumbled embarrassed.

"It's noting, promise," Yunho smiled and changed channel on the TV.

Jae smiled back and went out to the kitchen. A quick scan of the fridge made him decide for pancakes, he had never seen so much milk in there at the same time before.

"They're gonna love it…" he muttered to himself and plucked out what he needed from the fridge and cabinets.

As he was totally in cooking mode he didn't realize someone snuck in to the kitchen.

"Hej Jae, what's on your neck?"

Jaejoong shrieked and jumped high as he twirled around and faced Junsu. When the words sunk in he clasped his hand over his neck. He thought he had it covered up, but obviously, he didn't.

"It's nothin'…" he said, "did you want something?"

"Don't 'nothing' me," Junsu complained, "I saw that somethin's on your neck so come on, show me."

Jae watched him; he was confused over his dongsaengs behavior. Junsu wasn't the demanding type. Yunho and Yoochun were, sure, but not Junsu.

Junsu sighed, took the few steps up to Jaejoong and grabbed his slightly bruised wrist.

"What the hell have you been doing?" Junsu asked with wide eyes.

"N-nothing," Jae mumbled and averted his eyes as he tried to back away.

"Stop that," Junsu demanded tugging at Jaejoong's wrist.

Jae couldn't believe that Junsu were this strong. He didn't stand a chance but had to let go of his neck.

"Happy now?" he asked in an annoyed voice when he saw Junsu's eyes get wide again.

"It's a hickey again… isn't it?" he said with an accusing tone.

Jae just nodded and blushed under the intensive stare of Junsu.

"When? Who? WHY?" he wanted to know.

"Yesterday night… with someone you don't know and for a reason you don't have to know about," Jae muttered with embarrassment, "but please, don't tell anyone. Ok?"

"Jae, you can't keep on doing this to yourself," Junsu said, "you show up in the locker room every morning covered with new hickeys, like the one on your neck, bet your whole body is covered with them again. You make everybody worry for you, especially Yunho. "

Jaejoong's heartbeat speed up but he ignored it and looked at Junsu with an eyebrow raised.

"You don't believe me? Fine… just make sure no one else sees them, because it would make people talk," Junsu said angrily and stalked out of the kitchen.

"What was all that about?" Jae asked himself as he turned back toward the bowl with eggs in it to continue what he was doing.

Junsu couldn't figure out his hyungs behavior, he thought that Jaejoong was really cheeky nowadays but didn't want to tell him that. He also saw how tense Jaejoong was around Yunho; as if he had done something terribly wrong and was afraid of letting Yunho know about it. Of course Jaejoong did something that was wrong when he came back all marked in the mornings, but Junsu didn't want to think that his hyung was playing around with others. That would be the completely wrong image of the innocent appearance and it would break many hearts if it came out.

Junsu had been there already when he and Yoochun made their relationship published. The anti fans had been really horrible the first few months but then everything had gone back to be pretty normal. If news about Jae being a player leaked out both the fans and the anti fans would go nuts and everything would be so much worse. Junsu didn't know what to do about all this and sighed deeply before entering the big bedroom the five shared. It was completely empty so he plopped down on his bed and closed his eyes. Lost in thoughts he drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Comments would be loved ^^**


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, this is the third chappy ^^ Hope you enyojed the erlier ones :)

Warning: A litle bit boyxboy love (no NC17 though)

**Chapter 3**

"Food is ready!" Jaejoong shouted from the kitchen.

The first one to enter was Changmin, he looked starved. After him Yunho came and then Yoochun with a tired Junsu in tow. Everyone sat down and Jaejoong put a plate with a large pile of pancakes on the table before sitting down too, "Well, dig in." And everyone did.

"It's been ages since I last tasted your food hyung," Changmin said when the plate was empty.

"That's a lie, it was only for sixty days," Junsu the smart as said with his mouth full.

"Well, it feels like ages," Changmin protested.

Everyone laughed and it was a light mood at the table. Jae felt relieved for Junsu keeping his mouth shut about the hickey and not blab about it, yet.

"Do we have anything scheduled for tomorrow?" Yoochun asked out of nowhere.

"As far as I know, we don't," Yunho said, "it's one of our rare free days so sleep in if you're smart. We don't know when next opportunity will arrive."

"That's good news, I know exactly what to do," Yoochun said with an evil grin witch made Junsu look completely terrified.

"Please keep it to your selves and use the soundproof room if you're gonna do what I think you're gonna do, key?" Changmin asked, "thanks for the food hyung." And then he left the kitchen.

"Yeah, thanks Joongie. It really was delicious," Junsu smiled and got up from the table dragging Yoochun with him, leaving Jaejoong alone with Yunho.

"Soooo… planning on telling me why you were late and why you got bruises on your wrists?" Yunho finally said making Jaejoong look guilty.

"I-i…" he stuttered and fidgeted his long slim fingers against each other, "I hoped you didn't notice…"

"Why?"

Jaejoong looked down and started to collect the empty plates from the table, he didn't know what to say to not sound all hooky and player-like to Yunho. 'Just go with the truth,' his mind said.

"Well… It's because I don't want to have to tell you the truth…" he mumbled and put the dish in the sink, filling it with hot water.

"Boo…" Yunho's voice came from behind and muscular arms snaked around Jaejoong's slim waist, capturing him from running away, "please don't do this. Stop keeping secrets from me. What the hell has happened to you?"

Jae winced when Yunho nudged a bruise and closed his eyes, leaning back against Yunho's chest.

"The only reason for me to not being home for two months is because of myself… and that's the reason I'm all bruised up to…" he mumbled, "and I was late because it got late last night. I went to a friend because it was too late to get here. I would only have waked you up."

"If you get in to trouble in the middle of the night you mean that you don't want to get home?" Yunho asked and received a nod from Jaejoong, "don't be stupid. Of course you can come home. I bet that everyone rather see you home safely then not knowing where the hell you are. Where have you been these last months?"

There it was, the question Jaejoong wanted to hear but feared to get from Yunho, knowing he couldn't lie and couldn't run away from it. "Honestly? I don't know half the time where I was. But those times I came bruised I slept at a friend's place after a little too rough games. And that's the reason why I was late this morning. I almost got raped yesterday…" The last sentence was almost hearable as Jaejoong whispered it.

"Almost raped?" Yunho echoed in a question.

Jae sighed, he knew this was it. Time to tell Yunho the unsimple truth.

"So… what was with that scary smile of yours?" Junsu asked.

"That's quite simple Su," Yoochun laughed, "Where free tomorrow, so we can be up all night if we want to. And I don't plan on letting you go to bed early."

"Don't tell me you…" Junsu said with a chocked face, "you… you plan on taking my… my…"

"What? You're still a virgin?" Yoochun asked overjoyed receiving a shy nod, "how cute."

A deep red colored Junsu's cheeks, Yoochun was the first one to know his secret. No one else would have believed him anyway, because there's no way a twenty year old male would still be a virgin.

"Hello… planet earth to Su," Yoochun waved his hand in front of Junsu's face.

"Sorry… I spaced out again, didn't I?" Junsu smiled apologetic as Yoochun nodded.

Yoochun took a step closer to Junsu and wrapped his arms around the younger ones thin waist. "You're thinking way too much," he teased and kissed Junsu's cheek.

"I know," Junsu stuck his tongue out and Yoochun laughed.

"Be careful or I'm going to catch that," he threatened.

Junsu immediately pulled his tongue back in to his mouth looking frightened again. Yoochun just laughed again and pulled Junsu closer to his chest, "You know I love you," he mumbled and claimed Junsu's lips. Junsu placed his arms around Yoochun's neck and felt the older ones hands wander down to his ass and grab it lightly. Junsu moaned into the kiss as Yoochun grabbed him harder and pulled away averting his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Junsu just shook his head, "It's going to be soooo painful to do this…" he whispered and leaned his cheek onto Yoochun's shoulder.

Changmin was slightly bored, and of course he was hungry. He paused the game and got up from the couch hoping no one was in the kitchen; otherwise he would get scolded for eating too much. He sighed and went out to the hall and towards the kitchen door. Just as he was about to push the handle he heard voices from the other side, one that sounded upset and one calm. The upset one was definitely Joongie's, so that made the other voice belong to Yunho.

Changmin got incredibly curious and put his ear against the door.

"How can you respond so calmly? I just told you everything and you don't even give me a reaction!"

"Calm down… if you just scream at me I can't respond because then you will start crying and I don't want that to happen…"

"Why do you jump to that conclusion? Try me!"

A deep sigh was heard and Changmin didn't know if he should leave or stay put and keep listening.

"Don't do that! You're always doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"Rubbing the bridge of your nose… you're always doing that when you're annoyed."

"I'm not annoyed, just confused. Can you please tell me why you've been doing all these stupid things? You're not making any sense to me at all. You're completely bruised up and you almost got raped… and you slept at a friend's place this night. And you're not playing around, you're just doing things with others that include everything but sex, that's what you've been doing these last months. Did I get everything?"

There was a short silence that made Changmin think through what he just heard. Joongie almost got raped last night? And what was all that about not playing around? He didn't understand everything but decided to keep eavesdrop.

"I… I don't know how to tell you…"

"How does it sound to start somewhere?"

"Um… I-i… the reason behind… it's because I…"

"Just spit it out."

"I… love you…"

Now Changmin got really surprised and retreated from the door. He wasn't hungry anymore. He definitely didn't want to keep listening now, and he wished he had stopped where the thought took place. How would he best forget everything he had heard? Hopefully by playing some more videogames, so he went back to the living room and continued where he had left off.

**A/N: I had really fun while writing the YooSu part. And when everyone else knew everything allready I desided to let poor Changmin overhear YunJae talk :P Please R&R ^^**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Can you please repeat what you just said?"

Yunho had a hard time to get what his hyung tried to tell him.

"I said that I… I love you," Jae said a bit hesitant.

"You… love me?" Yunho repeated and received a nod, "And that's the reason for your behavior?"

Jae thought Yunho sounded really skeptical but nodded again.

"Please explain to me."

Jae just looked at him, how on earth would he explain that? It was complicated enough as it was.

"I… I just… it was hard for me…" he started, "to be home… to be around you and not be able to touch you… It got too hard so I asked my friend if I could stay on her couch for a couple nights. I hoped the feelings would get away if I did so… but when we went out to a club and people started dancing with me I realized I needed the closeness…"

Jae trailed off knowing he sounded more and more like a spoiled child.

"What do you mean by not being able to touch me?" Yunho asked, he felt a bit confused.

"Except for the fan service you never kiss me… and that has always been on the cheek. And you only hold me when I'm afraid…" Jaejoong blurted, "and that's what I need, to be close to someone, be able to hug and kiss whenever I want. That's why I did what I did."

He turned around to get away from the chocked Yunho, he just wanted to go hide somewhere no one could find him, but he got stoped.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Yunho asked as he pulled Jaejoong towards his chest, "I've missed you."

Jae didn't know how to respond to this, he felt so much like a spoiled brat for the moment. Yunho's arms were around his waist and Jae's back was against Yunho's chest. What to do now? He didn't have to think for long before Yunho spun him around and placed his lips against Jae's.

"I love you to."

"Chunnie… please let go of me," Junsu breathed when Yoochun laid his whole bodyweight on Junsu, who had got flat on his back on the floor without knowing how that happened.

"No way, you're mine tonight," Yoochun whispered in his ear.

Junsu sighed and tried to breathe normally as he made some failed attempts to push his boyfriend away. That was until Yoochun started to caress his sides and kiss his neck. Every protest just disappeared from his mind together with reason. He tilted his head to the side, giving Yoochun more aces to his neck, and gasped when Yoochun bit him.

Yoochun liked the response Junsu gave him and scraped his teeth against the smooth skin again, caressing his hands down the younger ones sides and in under the t-shirt earning a new gasp. He got a bit bolder and let one of his hands travel up over the tummy and ribs to the chest where he found a nipple. Junsu moaned as Yoochun just brushed over it and felt like he actually could do this.

A knock on the door made Junsu get back to his senses and this time he succeeded in pushing a disappointed Yoochun away and get back to his feet. Yoochun got up too and put his arms around Junsu from behind.

"Don't" Junsu warned him before opening the door, "Minnie… what happened?"

"Did I… interrupt something?" Changmin asked, "I… can… come back later."

"No you didn't," Junsu said and gave Yoochun a glance before letting Changmin in.

Changmin slumped down in one of the armchairs in the room and wondered where to start.

"What's wrong Minnie?" Junsu asked again.

"I… how to begin?" Changmin mumbled and looked down.

"How does the beginning sound?" Yoochun suggested.

So Changmin begun to tell them what he had heard from the kitchen. Every little thing he heard before he left the hallway, even when Jaejoong had told Yunho he loved him.

"And that's when I stoped listening…" he said.

"You know it's bad to be eavesdropping Minnie," Yoochun said, "and I already knew about everything else, except that Jay's in love with Yunho."

"And I knew Jay's in love because I can read him. But how come you knew about the other?" Junsu asked Yoochun.

"He told me…" Yoochun answered as a matter of fact.

Changmin just stared between the two not knowing what to do or what to say.

"We thought it was something worse when you came here looking like there was no food left in the world," Junsu exclaimed waking Changmin from his stare.

"Something worse? Hyung almost got raped and he screamed at Yunho. How could there be something worse than that?" Changmin wanted to know.

"You're too adorable Minnie. Especially when you worry about others," Yoochun smiled and patted Changmin on the head, "How did Yunho respond to Jae?"

Changmin just shook his head and glanced up at Yoochun.

"You don't know?"

"It got to privet…"

Both Junsu and Yoochun sighed deeply, now they had something to figure out on their own.

Yunho had seated himself in the living room again. Jaejoong had gone to sleep as he got tired after all explaining, so now Yunho had absolutely nothing to do. And Changmin had behaved really weird when Yunho came in to the room. He had abruptly left the room with an embarrassed look on his face. What the heck was going on in this apartment? He sighed deeply and turned the TV on, just noticing that he has been staring on the black screen for almost an hour.

"Chunnie…"

"Hm?"

"I'm tired… we got up early this morning… please let me go to sleep."

"Forget it Su, you slept for an hour when Jay cooked. You know what I want and that I won't give up until you give in."

Junsu blew out the air in his lungs in disappointment. He had slightly hoped that Yoochun would forget about his cravings when Changmin came with the news about Jaejoong. What was he supposed to do now? He didn't know. The only thing he wanted more than sleep right now was for Yoochun to give up, but that was obviously not going to happen.

"Please," he tried again.

Yoochun shook his head and dragged Junsu into an embrace letting his hands travel down to Junsu's butt once again before claiming his soft lips in a passionate kiss. He lifted Junsu up, Junsu wrapping his legs around Yoochun's waist and arms around his neck, and carried him to the couch where he laid Junsu on his back placing himself on top.

**A/N: As always it's fun to wright the YooSu couple scenes. It feels like the YunJae got a bit smutty but it feels like it was needed in this chapter :P Please R&R**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning Jae woke up early finding the bedroom empty except from the snoring Changmin. Where was everyone? He didn't believe that Junsu and Yoochun would throw away bedtime to get up early so he got out of bed and out of the room. He heard noises from the living room so he went in there only to find Yunho sleeping in an awkward position on the sofa, the TV still running. Jae sighed and turned off the TV before putting his hand on Yunho's arm.

"Yunnie..."

"Hm?"

"You should go and sleep in your bed, otherwise you'll get sick."

Yunho opened one eye halfway and peeked up at Jaejoong.

"Mornin'."

Jae sighed again and dragged Yunho up in a sitting position.

"It's just five so you should go to bed."

"I'm in bed…" Yunho protested.

"No, you're in the living room…"

That made Yunho fully awake, "crap… I thought..."

"And now you can go to bed," Jae said determined.

"Ok ok, I'm on my way…" Yunho muttered and got up from the sofa.

Jae followed him back to the bedroom but went past it towards the room he thought the other two was in. He knocked slightly on the door without getting any answer so he opened it slightly to take a peek. What he saw almost made him burst into laughter but he kept it down with low giggles. Junsu was on his back on the sofa deeply asleep with one arm over his head and the other over his neck looking peaceful, and then there was Yoochun. He lay on top of the younger, also him deep asleep, with his head nuzzled into the crock of Junsu's neck under the arm, one leg halfway to the floor and the other on the opposite side of Junsu's body. And his face held the expression of being tortured. Both of them were fully clothed so Jae could only guess what had not happened after the dinner.

Giggling he closed the door quietly to get back to the bedroom and get the camera, he just had to have a picture of the two. As soon as he was done he went back to bed, wanting to sleep a bit more.

When Changmin woke up he could smell something wonderful. He glanced at the digital alarm clock on the bedside table, it showed on ten thirty. 'I really slept in,' he thought to himself and got out of bed. He saw that Yunho was in his bed, and it looked like the guy had sweet dreams. He didn't bother to change from his pj's before he exited the room and went to the kitchen.

"Morning hyung," he yawned and stretched his tall body.

"Morning Minnie," Jaejoong greeted him and put a plate on the table.

Changmin glanced at the delicious looking food and almost started to drool as he sat down on one of the chairs.

"Are the other's still asleep?"

Changmin nodded.

"Well then, dig in. I've made a lot more."

Changmin didn't have to be told twice to eat his hyungs food, he dug in at once.

Meanwhile in another room at the apartment:

"Chunnie-ah…" Junsu groaned, "please wake up."

"Hnn…" was the only response he got from his boyfriend.

"Yoochun!" he almost screamed.

Yoochun stirred and lifted his head a bit from Junsu's chest to look at him.

"What is it?"

"Can you please get of me, I can't feel my lower body," Junsu whined.

Yoochun just looked at him lacily and dropped his head down again, snaking his arms around Junsu's waist to hug him closer.

"Yoochun," Junsu said desperately.

Yoochun sighed and let go of Junsu and got up on his feet, "stop being so boring. You fell asleep on me yesterday."

"Yes, because I was tired, and I told you that I wanted to sleep so don't blame me," Junsu said and glared at Yoochun.

The feeling started to get back in his legs to, it wasn't comfortable at all.

"Help me up," Junsu said as he only got up in a sitting position, "I'm hungry."

"Your legs sleeping?" Yoochun asked and received a nod, "you want a piggyback ride?"

Junsu's face lit up and the boy nodded enthusiastically. Yoochun shook his head smiling as he got down on one knee with his back against Junsu, "climb on." And Junsu did.

"Hyung…" Changmin mumbled as he finished eating.

Jaejoong looked up from his plate and meet the younger ones gaze.

"Hm?"

"I… well… yesterday I…"

"Come on Minnie, you can tell me anything," Jaejoong said softly.

"Well… I… overheard your conversation with Yunho yesterday…"

"Minnie," Jaejoong interrupted him, "It's not nice too eavesdrop."

"I'm sorry hyung… I was hungry and wanted to eat something. I didn't know you were in here. And then I heard you and Yunho arguing… I just wanted you to know that I know what you've been through," Changmin said and twisted uncomfortably on his seat, "and Junsu and Yoochun to."

Jaejoong just stared at him with wide eyes; he didn't know how to react to this at all. How much had Changmin overheard of his and Yunho's conversation? This was so not good at all. He had tried to keep everything a secret, but he had told Yoochun. He knew that Junsu had been really observant and knew more than he showed. But he had done everything he could to not let Changmin know anything, and now everything was known by all his dongsaengs. This sucked.

"How long did you listen?" was the only thing he asked.

"From him saying that you would cry over his reaction till you confessed…" Changmin answered and looked down on his plate.

Jaejoong just sighed and got up from the table.

"Hyung I…"

"Whiie, there's food on the table!"

Both Jaejoong and Changmin turned towards the door to see a really happy Junsu on Yoochun's back. Changmin's eyes went really wide with the sight of his hyungs but Jaejoong just shook his head.

Yoochun dropped Junsu on a chair and placed himself on the opposite side of the table.

"So, how did Yunho response yesterday?" he asked, eyes glued on Jaejoong's face.

"What?" Jaejoong choked not prepared on that question.

"How did Yunho take your confession yesterday?" Junsu translated.

Now Jaejoong had three pair of curious eyes on him, how in the world would he answer them? Well, that problem didn't stay for long since Yunho himself came in to the kitchen dragging his feet sleepily.

"Morning," he said and went directly to Jaejoong and pecked his cheek, "morning Boo."

Jaejoong flushed a delicate pink and turned away from his dongsaengs, "morning Yunho."

"So it's true then?"

Yunho turned towards Junsu and looked at him with a puzzled expression, "what?"

"It's true that Jae confessed to you yesterday?" Yoochun asked.

"Well… yes he did," Yunho said a bit confused, "but how did you…"

"Changmin," Junsu and Yoochun said simultaneously.

Yunho just eyed Changmin before he sat down next to Yoochun, 'so much for secrets in this family,' he thought and filled his plate.

"Oh… I need you to listen for a couple minutes," he said and gained his bands attention, "while I'm remembering it. Manger-hyung just called."

"He did?" Junsu said disappointed.

"On our day off?" Changmin sounded like Junsu.

"Mhm… and guess what," Yunho nodded, "we are going to perform live in just one week."

"What? You're serious?" Both Yoochun and Jaejoong shrieked, "where?"

"KBS1," Yunho answered calmly.

"Really? Which songs?" Junsu wanted to know.

"Just one… Balloons," Yunho sighed.

"That song? Not with those costumes again…" Jaejoong whined, he really hated his costume.

"Jupp, with costumes and all," Yunho said once again, "so we need to train that choreography again…"

Jaejoong angrily stomped out the kitchen like a three year old as the others stared after him in disbelieve, was he really the oldest one? Sometimes that was really hard to believe.

"So, who's up for more?" Yunho asked as he glanced at all the food on the table.

**A/N: Jaay, Jongie's back with the camera. Finally I got to wright that ^^ A had really fun with this chapter and hope that you liked it as much or more than I did :) Rewievs are welcomed**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is the sixth chappy, and I know I'm crappy with writing this notes but I really hope that someone enjoyes and reads this fic. Please R&R ^^**

**Chapter 6**

Jaejoong couldn't believe it, why did they have to perform with that particular song? And they just got noticed one week before the set date. Now they had to practice every waken minute outside the schedule too, as if the schedule itself wasn't hard enough. What did their manager think with? This was outrageous, unacceptable! He was so angry that he easily could break everything in the room but instead he stalked out to the hall and put on his shoes and jacket and went out, slamming the door in the progress.

"Did he just?" Junsu asked when the door slammed shut with a loud bang.

"Yes hi did," Yunho answered.

"Seriously… hyung behaves more childish then me when he gets angry," Changmin said.

Yoochun just sat there shaking his head slowly in disbelieve. This was so not proper behavior from their lead singer, his best friend.

"I think someone should go after him," Changmin said, "I mean… when he's this angry he can snap at anyone. And what do you all think will happen if it's one of the fans?"

Yunho just nodded and got up from the table and out in the hall, "I'll go."

And the door slammed again.

What is that kid really thinking? Yunho thought as he went down the stairs, too worried to take the elevator. It's hard enough for people to think he's the oldest without this behavior to top it all off. It's even hard for us to think that he's older then Changmin sometimes…

Yunho got out of the building in time to see a raven haired guy turn left at the end of the street, it could be Jaejoong so he followed the guy's path and walked quite fast. Luckily he had long legs so he could easily walk up to the raven head, but he was a bit unsure about him being Jaejoong after all so he kept the distance and felt like a stalker.

Soon the guy had to cross a street and looked at both directions. No doubt, it was Jaejoong.

Yunho let out a sigh and closed the distance in a few strides.

"Where are you going?" he asked curiously.

Jaejoong jumped at the sound of Yunho's voice and turned his head toward the taller one.

"Nowhere in particular," he answered bitterly.

"Do you mind telling me why you're so angry?"

No answer. Yunho sighed deeply.

"Boo…"

Jaejoong just glared at him.

"You behave like a three year old and then you walk out the door without any disguise at all. What if some fan recognize you?" Yunho scolded him.

Jaejoong shrugged and lowered his gaze.

"Would you even be able to handle a situation like that with your temper?" Yunho continued.

"So what if I can? I'm not some newbie that doesn't know anything," Jaejoong snapped, "Stop telling me what I'm capable of and not."

Yunho grabbed Jaejoong's arm and twirled him around.

"Even Changmin said you're behaving like a child, and he asked someone to follow you."

Jaejoong looked up at Yunho with surprise in his eyes, "even Changmin?"

Yunho nodded and handed Jaejoong a beanie hat. The shorter one took it and eyed it suspiciously before he put it on his head, "happy now?"

Yunho gave him a strict look that made him look away, eyeing two girls that stood and stared at them.

"Yunho…"

"What?"

"Talking about fans…" Jaejoong glanced towards the girls again.

Yunho followed Jaejoong's eyes and saw two girls staring at them and talking in their cell phones. It looked like one of them rummaged around in her bag for something, and Yunho was quite sure she looked for a camera.

"Let's go back," he said in a low voice to Jaejoong who nodded, all anger forgotten.

They had only taken a few steps as the girls came up to them.

"Yunho-ssi?" one of them asked with hopefulness over her face.

Yunho glanced at Jaejoong and quickly let go of his arm.

"Sorry, you must have mistaken me for someone else," he just said and started walking again.

The other one grabbed Jaejoong by his wrist and looked at him.

"You're Kim Jaejoong from Dong Bang Shin Ki, aren't you?" she more stated then asked.

Jaejoong just tried to get loose from her grip, but the girl was stronger than she looked.

"I'm sorry, you've got the wrong person," he said and looked away, "can you please let go of me, we have to go."

"No, it really is you, I know it," the girl was persistent and refused to let go of Jae.

"Can you please let go of him," Yunho asked her and grabbed her wrist lightly.

The girl looked quite chocked and let go of Jae's wrist by reflex. As soon as she had done that Yunho let go of her to, took Jae's hand and dragged him of.

"Thanks," was the only thing Jae mumbled as he blushed a bit.

"Where have you been?" Yoochun asked when YunJae stepped inside the apartment, "it's all over the news that you were out together. And someone sent them a photo of you two holding hands."

Yunho glanced down on Jaejoong who looked like he wanted to burry himself under the carpet.

"I just went to talk some sense to him, and two fan girls came up to us. That's all…" Yunho answered calmly, "I guess they didn't believe us when we said they got the wrong persons."

"Pabo, that's really lame," Junsu said, he was leaning against the doorpost with crossed arms, "Of course you can't fool the fans, there's no one that look like you two does."

"Well…" Jaejoong mumbled, "it's not that dangerous for us to hold hands, we've done it on stage too…"

"Heard something called fan service idiot?" Yoochun asked and smacked Jaejoong in the back of his head.

"Ouch, why'd you do that for?" Jaejoong whined and put his hands where Yoochun had hit him.

"Can you please stop behaving like a child and take some responsibility for this? Manager-hyung will get furious about this," Junsu said.

To hear those words coming from the absolute most childish person in the apartment really stung. That was the worst Junsu could ever say to Jaejoong and he felt really low.

"Can't you be a little nicer to him?" Yunho tried.

"Nope," both Junsu and Yoochun answered simultaneous.

"Why not?" Jaejoong muttered and glanced at both of them, "It's not like I did anything wrong, and it was Yoochun who hit me, not me hitting him."

Yoochun rolled his eyes before looking straight at his hyung, "you did everything wrong by storming out of the apartment while angry instead of staying and discussing the issue with us. None of us do know why you got upset; you just flew out the door. But Yunho-hyung's probably too nice to scold you."

Jaejoong glared at Yoochun, his cheeks puffed with anger, stomped his foot girlishly on the floor before pushing himself past his dongsaeng. He stomped to the room they all shared and slammed the door shut behind him. Luckily Changmin wasn't inside so he could lock the door behind him.

"You could have been a bit nicer to him," Yunho remarked to Yoochun, "you know how his temper is. He could have turned around and walked out the door as easily as he got to our room."

"Yea I know. But he really have to learn how to deal with the scolding, because we can't let him do what he want just because he easily gets angry," Yoochun said.

"I know that, and I don't say we shouldn't scold him. But at least tone it down a bit because if I know him as well as I think I do, he sit either on the floor right behind the door or on his bed crying from frustration," Yunho said, his eyebrows a bit puckered.

"We know he's sensitive, but Yunho, he's not made of glass. He's a guy and he can take care of himself. And he also needs to listen to us even though we're younger than him. And that goes for you to. You can't keep treating him as if he would break by only one harsh word," Junsu said in a serious tone Yunho had never heard in his dongsaengs voice, "just because you love him it doesn't mean you'll have to avoid fights. Me and Yoochun have our fights but we solve them. He scolds me all the time and you don't see me stomp my foot our throwing a tantrum slamming doors."

Yunho just shook his head. He knew that both Junsu and Yoochun were right, he had to stop baby Jaejoong so much. But that would be a hard task because he was so used to do it. When he looked up again the younger ones was nowhere in sight. 'They must've gotten tired of explaining everything…' he thought and went to the room only to find the door locked.

"Jae, open up!" he shouted and knocked on the door only to be met by silence.

**A/N: I know that Yoochun is the crybaby IRL and not Joongie, but I couldn't resist, it's a fiction after all :P**

**The chapter got a bit short again, I'll try to make them longer in the future. ****That is if someone reads them of course. If I get one review I'll keep uploading chapters, otherwice I won't do that ^^**


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Ok, so I know this chappy became very short. Mianhe for that ^^  
I just wanted to post it and update as a thank you to Shiney56 and xXBeninekoXx for reviewing when no one else did, and I don't want to spoil the fun that Junsu came up with ;)  
Disclaimers: Saddenly I don't own anything else but this fic so don't sue me

* * *

"Don't you think we were too harsh on him?" Junsu asked for the n'th time in god knows how many minutes had passed.

"No Su, I don't. But if I thought that I simply would have gone and said 'I'm sorry for saying all those things hyung. I just care for you,' and that would be really cheesy thing to say."

Junsu just stared at his boyfriend in disbelieve. He felt really guilty for going that far; to tell Jaejoong-hyung that he was childish and immature. And after that both him and Yoochun had scolded Yunho-hyung for being too softhearted towards the raven-head. If it was Junsu being scolded like that he probably would have broken down in tears in a few seconds, but Yunho was the strong Leader-sshi who never cried. At least not in front of the other bandmates. Junsu was just too damn sensitive and he knew that Jaejoong-hyung was too, even though his hyung tried to hide it. And that was the reason for his guilt, knowing that his hyung probably had broken into tears. Secretly he started to make up a plan for how to apologize, without Yoochun to know about it.

"Boo… Jae, please open the door," Yunho tried as he knocked on the door gently again. He had been standing there for at least twenty minutes and was just about to give up when he heard the soft click from a lock on the other side. He pushed it open casually and took in the love in front of him; hair all messy as if he had been sleeping, but the red puffy eyes betrayed that he had been crying.

"Boo…" Yunho murmured as he pulled Jaejoong in to an embrace.

The slightly older boy began to sob at Yunho's chest, so Yunho moved them inside the room, closing (and of course locking) the door behind them to get some privacy. At times like these there would always be interruptions from the other bandmates and Yunho wanted to avoid that at any cost when the small form in his arms looked so fragile.

He pushed Jaejoong a bit from his chest and put his fingers underneath Jaejoong's chin to make the boy look up at him. The tearstained face that met him made his heart crack.

"Please tell me why you're crying," he begged, "I hate to see you like this."

"They're not fair. They jumped on me, both at the same time, with harsh words and called me immature. They day that I'm more childish then Changmin," Jaejoong sobbed.

Yunho did not know how to respond to that, because he definitely agreed with Junsu and Yoochun on that point. Jaejoong had been hit in the face with the truth and he could not handle it.

"I know that this also will sound harsh, but Boo," Yunho started, "it's the truth."

Jae looked up at the slightly younger male. Had he come in here to comfort or spew liquor in the wounds? He could not believe that Yunho actually thought that about him.

"Get out," he said shakily and withdrew from the embrace averting his gaze, "I want to be alone."

"But Boo…"

"I said get out!" Jaejoong screamed at him.

Yunho put his hand sup and retreated from the room.

'Why did I do that?' Jaejoong thought and slumped down on his bed. He wanted Yunho to stay, so why did he say those words?

"Hyung?"

Jaejoong looked up towards the door and saw Changmin's worried face.

"What do you want?" he asked softly.

"Did you and Yunho-hyung fight again? He looked kind of upset," Changmin asked concerned.

"Yeah, kind of," Jaejoong answered with a sigh.

Changmin came in to the room and closed the door behind him before proceeding to Jae's bed and seated himself next to his hyung.

"How do you feel? I heard Junsu and Yoochun before," he said.

"I don't know. Am I really that immature?" Jae asked.

"Well," Changmin thought a bit, "I think that when you're upset you behave really childish. And sometimes you behave just like Junsu. But I also think that without you this group would not function, because you're the umma in our family."

It was at times like these Jaejoong really thought Changmin was really adorable, not taking anyone's side but answering what he thinks is right.

"Thanks Minnie, I really needed to hear that," he mumbled and hugged Changmin.

"Don't mention it, I just spoke the truth," Changmin said happily and returned the hug before getting out of the room again.

Not long after Changmin had left there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Jaejoong said, not bothering to sit himself up from the comfortable position under his blanked.

"Hyung… can we… talk?"

Jaejoong propped himself up on his elbows and raised his eyebrows when he saw Junsu by the door. His dongsaeng looked like he had been ripped apart by grief or something.

"What's wrong?" he asked a bit worried and sat up fully.

Junsu closed the door behind him and took Changmin's place on Jae's bed.

"I want to apologize for what I said before," Junsu said shyly, "I'm really sorry for behaving like that towards you, especially since I am like that quite often."

Jaejoong's eyebrows shoot up again and he tilted his head to the side.

"Does Yoochun know about this?"

Junsu shook his head, "he thinks that we don't have to apologize, that you need to take learn from this. But I still believe that we went too far. And I don't just want to apologize by words; I wanna do something together with only you."

"Well, you can't really blame Yoochun for that. Him and me practically grew up together so he knows that I'm a spoiled brat," Jaejoong laughed a bit, "but I really appreciate your apology. And it would be fun to do something without the tall freaks and Yoochun for once."

"So it's a yes?" Junsu asked happily.

Jaejoong just nodded his head.

"Well then, put you alarm early tomorrow, because you and me are going to sneak out," Junsu laughed.

* * *

A/N: Please R&R, that keeps me writing :)


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Yes, I uploaded 2 chapters at the same time, but that is because I finished this one today also and the last one got so short, only 2 pages :P  
This chappy at least has 3 pages in word so, let's get started. I'll stop talking now ^^

Disclaimers: I don't own these boys, but if I did I probably would be the luckiest girl in the world ;D

* * *

The next morning Jaejoong turned off his alarm really quick to not wake the others. He sat up and noticed that Junsu already had gotten out of bed, so he did the same and headed for the shower.

After he got dressed in the bathroom he went to the kitchen just to find Junsu by the table with breakfast already made.

"Thought that you might want to have a small break from cooking," Junsu smiled.

Jaejoong smiled back and took a seat by the table.

"So, what are we going to do today?" he asked curiously.

"It's a secret. But I promise that you'll be happy," Junsu answered.

As soon as the table was cleared and the dishes done Junsu and Jaejoong snuck out of the apartment, of course with disguises on in form of sunglasses and beanies. Junsu also had his hood up.

"Please tell me where you're taking me," Jaejoong begged, he did not like surprises.

"Sorry hyung, can't do that," Junsu grinned, "then it wouldn't be a surprise."

Jaejoong nodded in disapproval even though he knew that Junsu never would to anything that he did not like to do.

"Well then, we're here," Junsu finally said after an eternity of walking, not that Jaejoong had anything against a nice walk.

Jaejoong looked up at the store window.

"A hair dresser?" he asked puzzled.

"Jupp, figured it's time to do something about that hair of yours, it's become really long and you need a new coloring," Junsu said with a smile.

"But wont she recognize us?" Jaejoong asked, "and not talk about the customers?"

"I know her Jae, she's the one to fix my hair when you or Yoochun can't help me. And don't worry, she does not open for regular customers before two in the afternoon," Junsu reassured.

"Well, if you say so," Jaejoong said skeptically even though he felt excited about getting his hair done.

Junsu knocked on the glass door and soon a woman that looked like she was in her early thirties opened the door and let them in.

"So, you called me yesterday asking for me to open earlier today. What do you need?" she asked, "it's only a week since I fixed your hair last time."

"Well, it's not me but Jaejoong-hyung that needs help Kara," Junsu said with a soft smile, "do you think you can do anything at his bird nest?"

Jaejoong shoot a glance at Junsu, did his hair really look that bad now?

"Well, I can do a try," Kara said with a smile, "come and sit down Jaejoong-sshi."

Jae did as she asked and seated himself in the chair before the mirror.

"Do you want it in some special way or do you want me to be creative?" she asked still with that smile on her lips.

"Well… we do have live soon, and it would be fun to actually have my hair in the right way," Jaejoong thought out loud, "Junsu, what do you think?"

Junsu looked up and nodded, he thought it would be perfect.

"Yeah, black doesn't really go with that song."

"Which song is it?" Kara asked.

"Balloons," Jaejoong said with disappointment all over his voice.

"Oh," Kara said, "so you want your hair blond and a bit shorter?"

Jaejoong nodded, "do you think that will work?"

Kara nodded and draped Jaejoong in something that looked awfully much like a shower curtain before she got the scissors, hair color and combs out.

After about four hours both males walked out from the saloon with wide smiles. Junsu had paid, refusing to let Jaejoong do it himself. And Jaejoong happily fingered with his hair the whole time, that was, until he got his cellphone out of the jeans pocket.

"Uh-oh… we're in deep shit now," he said looking at the display in horror, "Yunho have tried to call me about thirty times, and I can bet that the messages are from him also."

Junsu looked at him with wide eyes and checked his own cellphone, "I've got about twenty calls from Yoochun and then from Yunho. This is really bad," he agreed.

"So, do you want to go home now or shall we continue this day of freedom?" Jaejoong asked.

"Well… since we already have run away from our schedules I think we can be out for a little while longer," Junsu said, "I want to go shopping."

Jaejoong laughed at the evil smile on his dongsaengs face and agreed with him.

Yunho stood outside the tv-studio together with Yoochun and Changmin. He had tried to reach both midgets for a couple hours now, even Yoochun had tried to do that, without any success.

"What are they thinking?" he asked no one in particular, "we have an interview today and the ditch."

"Well…" Changmin said a bit uncomfortable, "I heard Junsu-hyung making plans with Jaejoong-hyung yesterday."

"And you tell me that now? You don't think you could have opened your mouth a bit earlier?" Yunho snapped at the magnae.

"Don't bite my head off!" Changmin took a step back, "I don't know what they're doing or where they are. I just overheard them talking about Junsu-hyung feeling sorry and that he wanted to apologize with something more than just the words."

"Sorry Minnie," Yunho said and massaged the bridge of his nose, "we'll have to go in, just the three of us. Manager-hyung are so going to love this…"

Yoochun put a hand on Yunho's shoulder before heading inside the building, he felt the same worry Yunho did. This was not normal behavior neither from his boyfriend nor his best friend. What on earth were they doing? And why was it not possible to reach them?

Yunho and Changmin easily caught up with Yoochun since they was a bit taller than him.

"Let's do this," Yunh mumbled as they pushed the door open to the studio where they were going to be interviewed live.

The studio people looked as confused as Yunho felt when they only saw three DBSK members enter through the door, but Yunho decided to pull on a little act and not telling anything until the interview started. But of course he filled in Yoochun and Changmin on what he was going to say.

When Junsu and Jaejoong finally came home laughing and talking that evening the clock was passed seven. They had had both lunch and dinner out and bought a mountain of new clothes and shoes. It probably looked hilarious with two guys running around the girls department of jeans and with that amount of bags already, just like two teenage girls with daddy's credit card and the promise to spend as much as they wanted on that particular day.

"Junsu! Jaejoong! In the kitchen! Now!" was the first voice heard when they had closed the door. The owner did not sound too happy.

"We're in deep shit," Junsu whispered to Jaejoong as they dropped their bags in the hall and stepped out of their shoes.

They walked in to the kitchen with heads hanging and shoulders slumped. A bad ending to a good day.

"Where the hell have you…" Yunho started but took a step back when he recognized Jay behind the blond curtain, "what have you done to your hair?"

"Yunho, of topic," Yoochun reminded him and looked over both Jaejoong and Junsu, "Where have you two been all day? We've tried to reach you a million times already but none of you could even lift a finger to pick up the phone!"

The midgets glanced at each other, they definitely was in deep shit.

"We had to lie for you on an interview today, a live interview!" Yunho said upset, "do you know how worried we've been?"

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time.

"Do you think it's enough that you're sorry?" Yoochun asked.

"Junsu, you jumped on Jaejoong yesterday calling him irresponsible. And what are you doing today?" Yunho started, "And Jae, you got upset and said you weren't irresponsible, the same question goes to you."

Jaejoong looked up at Yunho with his big black doe-eyes.

"Oh no, don't even try it. I'm too angry at you to fall for the puppy trick. You are so grounded outside the scheduled time, and that means no TV, no computer, no TV-games and no taking friends over."

"How long?"

Yunho and Yoochun looked at each other with silent communication and nodded, "two weeks."

"WHAT?" Junsu shrieked.

"That's torture!" Jaejoong looked up at them.

"No, that's rational. You ditched an important interview, a photo shoot and did not tell anyone where you were going. Do you know how long it took to convince manager-hyung that you were home and not felt well enough to show up?"

Jaejoong could see that Yunho were angry even though his face didn't give him away, his eyes surely did. He looked really pissed off. Both him and Junsu lowered their heads again. Yunho really showed them who the leader was, and he also showed that he was the appa in the "family".

"Junsu, go to the bedroom. I want to speak with Jaejoong alone. And Yoochun, you make sure Junsu stays in the bedroom," Yunho said with determination.

"Oh no!" Junsu gasped, "can't Changmin babysit me instead?" he had seen the dangerous sparkles in Yoochun's eyes. This would not end in a nice way.

"No he can't. Because you can manipulate him," Yunho said annoyed, "now, do as I say."

Junsu lowered his head again and slumped his shoulders as Yoochun led him to the bedroom. He threw a last 'help me' look at Jaejoong who just shook his head with the same fear in his eyes.

* * *

A/N: Don't forget to R&R if you want this story to continue. If I get at least 1 review I promise you'll get to know what happens with poor Junsu in he bedroom, as detailed as my limited english will let me at least :P  
And a little spoiler; Jaejoong doesn't get away completely unharmed either ;)


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm so sorry for taking such a long time updating this... I've been suffering from this big fat writing block + had a lot of work now since new year... a lot of things have been happening in my life now upon that... and this chapter is rated... and it's probably a really big faile since it's my first time writing a raited scene in english. I tried to make the chapter a bit longer than the other ones but think I failed at that also...

Ah, well... I'm not gonna keep you waiting any longer, go ahead and read ^^

Warning: un-betaed, NC17

* * *

"What do you wanna talk about?" Jaejoong asked a bit scared.

"Why are you blond again? I liked it better when your hair was black," Yunho asked slightly disappointed as if he had not heard the question.

"Well… I can't perform Balloons if I'm not blond… it doesn't work with the outfit," Jaejoong pouted, "I don't like that we have to do that particular song."

"Why is that? You've behaved weird since yesterday when manager-hyung dumped the news?"

"I hate that costume… I told you yesterday."

"No, you didn't, because we got interrupted by those girls."

Jaejoong looked up at Yunho who had stepped up a little bit closer to him. Now he got scared for real.

"What am I going to do with you?" Yunho asked himself as he eyed the blond.

"I don't think I want to know," Jaejoong mumbled and took a few steps back just to find out that the wall was much closer to his back then he thought.

Yunho got even closer to Jaejoong and grabbed his small wrists pushing them up over his head, taking them in just one hand, "now I know."

Yunho leaned in and stole a kiss from those luscious lips before pressing himself against Jaejoong's body.

"Y-yunho… what are you doing?" Jaejoong stuttered as he felt Yunho's leg press up between his own and moaned when it pressed against his crotch.

"What I've wanted to do ever since I meet you," Yunho answered with a husky whisper in Jaejoong's ear and kissed him fiercely.

Jaejoong kissed back and parted his lips as Yunho's tongue traced his bottom lip begging for entrance. The kiss got needy and Jaejoong just wanted to throw his arms around Yunho's neck, but that was impossible for him since Yunho had him totally pressed to the wall.

Yunho kissed a trail down Jaejoong's cheekbone and settled for the neck. He kissed and bit down on the skin making Jaejoong moan again. Yunho continued with stripping Jae out of his clothes and trailed the skin from his collarbone down to his hipbone and the hem of the boxers, the only clothing Jae had left on his body, and kissed him fiercely again.

Jaejoong, who had got his wrists free, started to undress Yunho to when they heard someone scream. Jae glanced towards the door and saw a retreating back, Changmin's no doubt.

"Yunho, stop," Jae moaned as Yunho went for his neck again, "Minnie… Minnie saw… us," he got out with short breaths.

"So what?" Yunho said and kept biting Jae's skin, "it's not as if he never seen a porn film."

Jaejoong moaned again and was just about to trace a line over Yunho's chest and abs with his fingers when the doorbell rang interrupting them for the second time. He pushed Yunho away from him and got dressed really quickly before getting out from the kitchen. High pitched dolphin screams and loud moans were heard from the bedroom. 'At least someone got what they wanted,' he thought as he proceeded to the door wondering who it would be this late.

He looked through the peephole and widened his eyes in surprise as he opened the door.

"Manager-hyung? What are you doing here this late?" he asked.

"Well, I just got of work and thought that I' gonna check up on you and Junsu since Yunho said you guys are sick, but you look really well and judging from the sounds Junsu's pretty well to," the manager answered and frowned, "and I really have to talk with you and Yunho."

"Um… me and Junsu has been out on a few errands today, that's why we missed the scheduled stuff, mianhe" Jaejoong lied, he hated to lie to their hyung.

Their manager just raised his eyebrows, he did not look the least convinced.

"Well, are you going to let me in or do you prefer to stand here and talk with the door open?"

Jaejoong immediately stepped aside and let the manager in before he closed and locked the door again.

As they reached the kitchen Jaejoong let out a relieved breath when he saw that Yunho was fully dressed again leaning on the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Manager hyung? What are you doing here this late?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well, since you lied to me about Jaejoong and Junsu being sick I wanted to check on them and talk to you and Jaejoong about yesterday's incident," the manager answered in a to calm manner that scared the two boys, "and I want an explanation about why you lied to me. Take a seat."

Yunho winced quietly and did what their manager said and sat down next to Jaejoong and opposite of the manager. A scolding was definitely on its way.

"So," their manager started, "what were you doing outside without any disguise yesterday? And why in the world were you holding hands? Do you even know how many calls we got yesterday?"

Jaejoong shrank on his chair and held his gaze on the table since he knew that all that was his fault. Yunho just stayed silent and met the managers eyes.

"Every line was busy because of you, what the hell were you thinking?"

"Ehm… there is an explanation," Jaejoong mumbled, "but you probably won't think it's good enough for all the trouble."

"Then tell me Jaejoong," the manager said.

"It all started with you calling me yesterday," Yunho said in place of Jaejoong, "and when I told the members about our performance Jae-hyung got angry and flew out the door to calm himself as not to take his anger out on us."

"And Yunho followed me as the good bandleader he is," Jaejoong explained, "and then we got spotted by two girls who recognized us. We tried to trick them and said that we weren't the persons they thought but they, obviously, didn't buy it."

"One girl took a hold of hyung when we tried to leave so I had to drag him away from there, and that's why it's looking like we held hands on that picture," Yunho finished the explanation.

"That is the most stupid thing you could have done. Why not just sign them autographs and leave?" their manager wanted to know.

"Because that would just have dragged more fans and we would never have got away," Yunho said.

Jaejoong just nodded to strengthen Yunho's words. The manager frowned again.

"Be careful next time you go out, and Jaejoong, you don't run away from problems, you solve them together with your team."

Jaejoong just nodded his gaze still on the table.

"Now that that's solved, why did you lie to me today Yunho?"

Jaejoong glanced at Yunho and saw him swallow, hard.

"Um… about that," Yunho began, "Junsu and Jaejoong was gone this morning and neither me nor Yoochun could get a hold on them. And since we couldn't just say that the two were missing because they rebelled to the interviewer we had to lie. I really hated doing so, but it's better that our fans think that they're just filling a bit unwell than believing that they don't care at all."

"You're right about that, but why did you lie to me?"

"For it to be more trustworthy. And me and Yoochun have already handed out their penalty."

The manager just nodded and stood up from the table.

"With that cleared I'm leaving. But Yunho, remember this; never lie to me again."

Yunho just nodded and the two boys followed their manager to the door, bowed slightly as he left and then they closed and locked the door.

"Talk about ruining the mood," Yunho muttered.

Jaejoong just let out the breath he was holding, happy that he didn't receive more punishment. The sounds from the bedroom was also gone by now so they dared to go to bed noticing that the clock had passed nine and they had to get up really early the next day.

So, what happened in the bedroom after Junsu and Yoochun reached it?

"Changmin, you have to leave," Yoochun said to the tall boy and nodded towards the door.

Changmin gave him a confused look but did as his hyung told him without questioning anything, he could sense that he didn't want to be in here soon.

"Why did he have to leave?" Junsu asked with the same confusion Changmin's eyes were expressing as Yoochun closed and locked the door to their bedroom.

"Do you think I'm stupid Su?" Yoochun asked, "if I let him be in here you two can make plans to take me down so that you can escape from here."

Junsu's mouth slightly shaped an 'O' as the realization got down on him, and then he smiled.

"I probably would have done that," he said with an innocent expression.

"Well, to bad for you that I know you so well," Yoochun said and minimized the distance between them so that he could wrap his arms around Junsu's small frame, "now you won't get away from neither me nor your penalty."

Junsu's eyes widened with fear as he saw the big wolfish grin on his boyfriends face, this couldn't be good for him. Or should he say; not good for his butt? Junsu shuddered as he thought about what was to come, he didn't want this, not now anyway.

Yoochun just chuckled at Junsu's expression before he leaned in and stole a kiss from said boy. He traced his tongue along Junsu's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Junsu parted his lips and the tongue battle was started. Yoochun won and explored every inch of Junsu's mouth, he tasted sweet, like candy, receiving a muffled moan from the boy. He traced his hands down to Junsu's butt and grinned his hips against Junsu's receiving another moan from the latter.

"You've got way to much clothes on honey," he whispered against Junsu's lips as he broke the kiss.

Junsu blushed and turned his head away in embarrassment as Yoochun started to strip him. As the shirt was gone Yoochun trailed his slim long fingers down Junsu's chest and tummy feeling the soft smooth skin underneath his fingertips. He attacked Junsu's neck with his lips and started to suck and kiss the skin to receive more moans from the boy and turn him on. He knew were all the sweet spots were and slowly placed butterfly kisses all over Junsu's neck as he started to move forward, making Junsu step backwards until they reached Junsu's bed. Junsu lost his balance and fell backwards on the bed with Yoochun on top.

"Now this is how I like it," Yoochun murmured in Junsu's ear and licked the shell.

Junsu let out another moan and blushed even more. His face was completely red. Before he could open his mouth to speak Yoochun once again had his lips crushed towards Junsu's. As he kissed Junsu deeply he unbuckled Junsu's belt and opened his jeans so that he could drag them down together with the boxers. When Junsu was completely naked and exposed Yoochun leaned away from him taking in the lovely sight of his boyfriend before stripping himself.

Junsu was even more embarrassed now and hid his face in his hands as his erection was exposed. He had never felt as ashamed as he did now because no one had ever seen him with less than a pair of boxers on, and he himself had never seen anyone naked before either.

Yoochun laid himself back on top of Junsu and supported his own weight with one of his hands as he shooed away Junsu's hands from his face with the other.

"You don't have to be embarrassed," He mumbled as he softly pressed his lips against Junsu's.

Junsu didn't answer, instead he put his arms around Yoochun's neck and pulled him even closer deepening the kiss. Even though he felt really embarrassed he thought that he might as well do it good for Yoochun when they already came this far. Yoochun got a little surprised but smiled into the kiss as one of his hands traveled down Junsu's neck and torso down to the lower regions. He stroked his fingertips over Junsu's hardened member earning a gasp from the younger before he wrapped his slim fingers around it moving his hand up and down in a slow teasing pace.

Junsu moaned and detached his mouth from Yoochun breathing in gasp with the lack of oxygen.

"Don't… tease," he moaned as he dug his nails down in Yoochun's shoulder from the torturous pleasure he felt.

"Tell me what you want me to do," Yoochun whispered with a hoarse voice in Junsu's ear making the younger go even more red than before.

"P-please… don't m-make… me," Junsu stuttered between heavy breaths.

"Do you want me to stop?" Yoochun said as he licked his lips seductively before attacking Junsu's neck.

"N-n-no," Junsu moaned.

"Then what?" Yoochun murmured towards the hot skin and lightly bit down on a spot he knew was sensitive.

"F-faster… please," Junsu stuttered and felt more embarrassed.

"That's more like it," Yoochun murmured as he pumped Junsu's member in a higher pace making the other moan higher.

Junsu was on his way to cloud nine in express speed when Yoochun stopped abruptly making Junsu whimper with the loss of contact. Yoochun chuckled at his facial expression and kissed him before placing three before his mouth. Junsu looked a bit uncertain but parted his lips allowing the digits in there.

As he sucked and licked Yoochun's fingers he earned a low moan from the older one before Yoochun took his fingers out and moved his hand down between Junsu's legs. He glanced at Junsu's face and got a small nod, even though the younger looked a bit unsure, so Yoochun circled one finger around the small opening before slowly pushing it in.

Junsu tensed up as the invading feeling spread in him, it was really uncomfortable.

"You ok?" Yoochun asked carefully and got another nod, Junsu refused to look at him, "try to relax."

Yoochun slowly moved his finger in and out to make Junsu adjusted to the feeling before slowly pushing in the next finger. That made Junsu tense up all again so Yoochun placed his free hand on Junsu's face making the younger look at him before he kissed him deeply.

As Junsu got distracted by Yoochun's deep tongue kiss he completely forgot about the fingers intruding and relaxed his whole body and felt more comfortable. Yoochun used the opportunity to push in a third finger while still kissing Junsu who didn't even seem to notice that there was one more finger in his tight hole.

"I.. want you… now," Junsu gasped as he broke the kiss in lack of oxygen.

Yoochun eyed him and pulled his fingers out, earning another whimper from Junsu, and touched himself a little to spread out the pre cum over his own member as lubrication.

"You ready?" he asked and received yet another nod.

He positioned himself and pushed in a little bit slowly but stopped as soon as he saw Junsu clenching his jaw, probably to prevent himself from screaming. Yoochun then leaned in to Junsu kissing him yet again and lifting up one of Junsu's legs on his shoulder before pushing in the rest of the way.

Junsu bit down hard on Yoochun's bottom lip to not scream out his pain and made Yoochun yelp.

"Try to relax," he mumbled near Junsu's ear as soon as his lip was released and kissed down Junsu's neck licking and sucking on the skin from time to time to help take his mind away from the pain.

"Move," Junsu commanded with shaky voice and held his arms locked around Yoochun's neck.

Yoochun slowly pulled out before pushing back in as carefully, it took all of his self control not to take Junsu fast and hard at once because of the wonderful tightness he felt clenching around his member.

"Ugh.. so.. tight," he grunted and bit down on Junsu's collarbone making the other moan in pain and pleasure as he pulled out again.

"F-faster… p-please," Junsu moaned as he wanted this torture to end. He only felt pleasure when Yoochun ravished his neck or kissed him temporarily distracting him from the feeling of being split in half.

Yoochun did as he was told and fastened his thrusts earning more painful moans from Junsu. He leaned a bit forward pushing Junsu's leg closer to his chest and reached deeper. He found that spot.

Junsu arched his back and moaned loudly, almost screamed in pleasure. Yoochun went back to ravish the boys neck and speed up a bit more as his hand traveled from Junsu's hip to his weeping member and started to pump it in the same speed he thrust in and out. Junsu thought he was going crazy from all the pleasure and was on his way back to cloud nine with load moans escaping his lips, he was not able to keep them in.

"I.. I'm…" he tried to get out and Yoochun understood what he wanted to say.

"Come for me," he murmured and pressed his lips against Junsu's as he brought the younger one over the edge.

Junsu came all over Yoochun's hand and his stomach with a moan that was muffled by Yoochun's soft lips. Yoochun kept thrusting all through Junsu's high and came short after inside Junsu and collapsed over his lover.

"That… was amazing," he managed to say before pulling out and roll of Junsu.

"Yeah… amazing," Junsu agreed as he was breathing in pants, "but it sure hurt as hell."

Yoochun just smiled and pecked Junsu's cheek before resting his head on Junsu's shoulder.

"We should shower though… and change the cheats… and open a window," Junsu mumbled to himself, "and let Minnie, Yunho-hyung and Jaejoong-hyung back in the room…"

"Can't we do that tomorrow? I want to sleep," Yoochun mumbled tiredly.

"Nope, because then they will get really angry…" Junsu said and patted Yoochun's head before slowly getting out of bed, careful not to make a too big mess and not to make it more painful for himself than it already was.

Yoochun sighed and got out of bed him to, helping Junsu with the cheats and opening the window. Then they both gathered their clothes together, found their pajamas and wrapped towels around their waists before carefully open the door and tiptoeing to the bathroom without being noticed.

Yoochun took Junsu again in the shower from behind towards the wall with a hand over the dolphin's mouth before he helped the younger one clean himself properly and then dry him off with the towels since he had a bit hard to bend for the moment.

When they got back to the room with the towels on their still wet hair Yunho and Jaejoong didn't look all too happy.

"You know that the neighbors probably heard you?" Jaejoong stated as he went down under the covers in his bed.

Junsu blushed a deep shade of red and looked down on the floor as Yoochun pulled him in to a hug.

"Mianhe hyungs," Yoochun said, "I didn't know my dolphin was so load."

He saw his hyungs exchange looks and then Yunho sighed.

"Manager-hyung was here today," he simply stated.

"Oh no," Yoochun barely breathed that out.

"And he heard you two… and he scolded me and hyung about yesterday, and then he scolded me for lying to him today while you two," Yunho made a gesture towards the boys in the middle of the room, "apparently had your fun."

"Mianhe," Yoochun said again not knowing what to do.

"It's ok," Yunho said, "I just wanted you guys to know that he knows about you two and that he was here and why."

The sentence was a little bit confusing alerting Yoochun that Yunho was really tired, like himself. He nodded slowly to show Yunho that he understood as Changmin walked in to the room.

"Can I finally go to sleep?" he asked hopefully as he quickly changed to his pajama, not caring about the others in the room. They were used to it anyway and they were all boys.

"Yes, you can do that Minnie," Jaejoong softly said to the magnae and smiled before he lay down.

Yoochun let go of Junsu and took his towel to hang it up in the bathroom. When he came back to the room he put the lights out and went down under the covers in Junsu's bed hugging the boy close to him.

Junsu heaved a light sigh and snuggled closer to Yoochun.

Everyone in the room was asleep in mere seconds.

* * *

A/N: Comments are loved and help me keep writing on this thing. But I thank all of you who has added my story to your favorit lists also ^^

Can't promise that there'll be more rated scenes in the future eiither since I found this one really hard to wright... and I don't even know if it's good to begin with. Maybe it's just a big fail. Please tell me what you think and give me ideas of what you want the guys to do ^^

Kamsa hamnida, saranghae yo ^^


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Jaay, finally done with this chapter :D It's probably a bit shorter than the previous but I'm really working hard on making the chapters longer since it takes a lot of time for me to wright them since I'm working a lot ^^ And went to Paris for 8 days in the beginning of the month ^^  
And remember, english is NOT my first language :)

* * *

**Chapter 10**

As usual Jaejoong was the first to wake up in the morning and make breakfast for his dongsaeng's. Of course he was tired, hell, he barely slept through the night because he kept on thinking about what could have happened in the kitchen if their manager hadn't disturbed them. Now he was standing by the stove frowning as he made kimchi fried rise and scrambled eggs plus some other goodies. He even brewed some coffee even though he usually let Yunho and Yoochun do it themselves.  
"Mmm.. it smells delicious, what're you cooking?"  
Junsu's head poked inside the kitchen ogling his hyung with interest.  
"Breakfast, mind waking the others up?"  
Junsu just nodded with a smile before heading back to the bedroom as Jaejoong set the table.  
And five minutes later they were all gathered in the kitchen.  
After breakfast Jaejoong shooed everyone out so that he could do the dishes.

"Su!" Jaejoong called from the kitchen when a knock on the front door was heard.  
"Coming!" Junsu shouted back.  
He ran to the door and flung it open to reveal one of his best friends.  
"Hyukkie, how come you're here?" he asked happily.  
"Yoh Subject, I wanted to see that you're still alive," Eunhyuk said teasingly, "making sure that Yoochun don't turn you in to a slave."  
"Well I don't think he's capable of doing that to me, but he did take me," Junsu grinned and winked.  
"He did?" Eunhyuk asked with wide eyes, "when?"  
"Well… yesterday," Junsu laughed, "so… how's it going between you and Hae?"  
"Yesterday? Wow," Eunhyuk grinned, "well, it's the same as always between us."  
Junsu just smiled and let his friend in, noticing first now that someone's with him, "Why didn't you tell me you had company?"  
Eunhyuk just grinned and stuck his tongue out.  
"He whined about never being able to meet you, the almighty DBSK, so I dragged him along."  
Junsu watched him a bit and could place the boys face in the SuJu group at least, but with thirteen members he just didn't know who this was. He, of course, did know he was not Sungmin, Leeteuk, Donghae or Eunhyuk, but then he was clueless.  
"Hi, I'm Kyuhyun," the boy said in the lack of presentation.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Junsu," Junsu said and smiled, "You're the magnae, right?"  
Kyuhyun nodded and smiled back. Junsu gave Eunhyuk a wondering glance; he could feel that his friend was planning something. Eunhyuk grinned again and confirmed Junsu's thoughts.  
"So… wanna meet the others?" Junsu asked and fidgeted with his fingers.  
Kyuhyun nodded enthusiastically.  
"Jae! You have time?" Junsu shouted as he led the other two in to the living room.  
"Sure, be there in a minute!" Jaejoong shouted back.  
"Yunho! Chunnie! Minnie!" Junsu shouted through the apartment, "Come to the living room!"  
They could hear doors opening and closing, muttering get closer and soon Yunho appeared in the door opening.  
"What do you want insolent brat?" he muttered and yawned.  
"Look who's here," Junsu pointed at the two SuJu members and smiled.  
"Eunhyuk, that was not yesterday," Yunho said and immediately his mood lightened.  
"Mind to move from the post so others actually can get in to the room?" a voice sounded behind Yunho.  
"Oh, sorry Yoochun."  
Yunho moved away so that his friend could step in to the room.  
"Hey Eunhyuk," Yoochun said, not noticing poor Kyuhyun.  
"Hi guys," Eunhyuk said and made a wide grin, "I brought my magnae here with me. Meet Kyuhyun."  
Both Yunho and Yoochun looked a bit puzzled at the introduction but could see some similarities with _someone_ in the younger boy's appearance and looks.  
"Doesn't he remind you of someone?" Yunho asked Yoochun.  
"He sure does," Yoochun said and eyed the tall youngster, "how's his appetite?"  
"What?" Kyuhyun didn't understand anything.  
"It's not what you think," Eunhyuk laughed.  
"Come on guys, don't be so mean to him, he just wanted to meet us," Junsu tried.  
At that moment Jaejoong stepped in to the living room.  
"What happened with Min?" he asked, "was this why you wanted me to come in here Su? To see that Changmin dyed his hair?"  
With that everyone except Kyuhyun and Jaejoong started laughing.  
"I'm right here hyung, it's not me beside Hyukkie hyung…"  
Jaejoong turned around to face another tall boy who looked quite like the one in the middle of the room. He looked back and forth between them with a puzzled look on his face wondering what was going on.  
Kyuhyun looked at the boy behind the short lead singer and now understood the outburst of laughter when Jaejoong asked what happened. Sure, he'd seen pictures of the whole band but he never thought he resembled Changmin's looks this much.  
"Hi, I'm Kyuhyun," he said and made a small wave.  
"Hi," Changmin said and smiled as he made the gesture back at Kyuhyun.  
Changmin stepped around Jaejoong so that he could get closer to the handsome boy in the living room, it was really weird for him to get drawn in like this by another person.  
When they stood face to face Changmin realized that he had to look up slightly to meet the other ones eyes, for once he was the shorter one.  
"Hey guys, look," Junsu squealed with his dolphin voice, making everyone stop laughing.  
"Am I dreaming?" came over Yunho's lips.  
"Changmin is shorter than someone," Yoochun said in astonishment.  
"In that case I'm dreaming to?" Eunhyuk asked, he had never seen anyone be taller than Changmin.  
"Another tall person, jippie…" Jaejoong muttered and received a hug from Yunho.  
"I think that maybe we should leave them alone for a while," Eunhyuk made a theater whisper, "just so they can talk about how fun it is to always be able to look over everyone else's heads."  
Some giggling was heard as the five boys left the room and their magnaes alone.

Jaejoong went back to the kitchen, not knowing what to think about this. He was sure that Eunhyuk had something planned with this visit; he probably wouldn't have brought Kyuhyun with him otherwise. The only one he used to drag with him here was Donghae, and that didn't even happen half of the time he came to the DBSK HQ.  
Jaejoong felt a pair of arms snaking around his waist as he stood at the bench, his back to the door.  
"What do you think of this?"  
Jaejoong turned his head and looked in to Yunho's eyes.  
"That Hyukkie definitely has something planned with this," he muttered.  
Yunho just nodded, he thought the same.

"So, what's the big secret plan?" Junsu asked Eunhyuk as he sat down on Yoochun's lap.  
"Aww, don't be like that Su, you're spoiling my fun," Eunhyuk pouted.  
Junsu raised an eyebrow at his friend and looked skeptical.  
"Ok," Eunhyuk sighed, "I brought Kyuhyun here so that he could get something else on his mind instead of the girl who just dumped him for playing too much videogames and not taking the relationship seriously. He has been down for over two weeks now and I thought that if he got to meet Changmin, who is also the youngest member, maybe he could have some fun and think about something else."  
As Eunhyuk finished his explaining both Junsu and Yoochun looked at him with wide eyes and chins dropped.  
"You serious? I thought it was something worse," Yoochun said as he recovered faster than Junsu.  
Junsu soon closed his mouth and nodded, "I thought so too."  
Eunhyuk just shook his head, "why does everyone think that about me?"  
"I don't know Hyukkie; can it be that you're quite sneaky sometimes? And don't talk about perverted" Junsu asked sarcastically.  
Eunhyuk just shrugged his shoulders and sat down beside his two friends, they had a bit chatting to catch up with.

Changmin soon realized that he and Kyuhyun was alone in the living room and the silence got really awkward between them, but Changmin didn't know what to say.  
"So…" Kyuhyun was the one to break the disturbing silence, "do you like videogames?"  
Changmin gave Kyuhyun a quick look and nodded a bit surprised, "yeah, I do."  
Kyuhyun smiled at him, "Me too."  
"Well… do you want to play something?" Changmin asked and smiled back.  
"Sure," Kyuhyun said, "it'd be fun."

"I can't stand this," Jaejoong said to Yunho as he sliced some vegetables, "I need to see what's going on. It's been to quiet from in there."  
Yunho just looked at the lead singer, he knew exactly how Jaejoong felt; he wanted to peak to.  
"We should leave them alone," he said as the leader he was, "you really need to work on that curiosity. It'll be your death."  
"And you can say you're not curious?" Jaejoong questioned.  
"Of course I'm curious, but you don't see me running to the living room," Yunho answered calmly.  
"Pabo, stop being a smart ass," Jaejoong whined and put the knife down before he turned around to face Yunho.  
"Don't want to, because I know you love this side of me even when you're irritated," Yunho teased and smirked when Jaejoong pouted.  
"I don't care about what you say anymore, I'm gonna go check what they're doing," Jaejoong said angrily and stomped out of the kitchen just to crash into someone.

Junsu couldn't stand not to know what their magnaes were up to so he just had to go take a peak even though both Yoochun and Eunhyuk had tried to talk him out of it. 'Of course I have to look,' he thought as he tiptoed down the hallway too lost in thought to notice the kitchen door open.  
"Ouch," he gasped as he crashed into someone shorter than him.  
"Su?"  
"Jae?"  
They stared at each other for a while before they both started to giggle and cover their mouths.  
"You look just like two schoolgirls giggling over a first crush."  
"I wasn't giggling," Jaejoong said defensively and turned around to se Yunho, "thought you was to mature to care."  
Junsu lifted an eyebrow, what was going on between these two now? Well, he didn't care that much, he had better things to do.  
"If you'll excuse me I have something to check," he mumbled.  
"Actually, I have too," Jaejoong mumbled and glanced at Junsu, "can it be you're…"  
Junsu just looked at him, "you too?"  
Jae nodded and they started giggling again. They heard a sigh from Yunho before the said one walked in the opposite direction with a "have fun" to the giggling ones.  
Junsu and Jae pulled themselves together and tiptoed to the living room door and looked in, just to get really disappointed.  
"I hoped something fun was going to happen," Jae whispered to Junsu.  
"Yea, me to," Junsu whispered back, "but they're just playing video games…"  
Both of them sighed and turned away from the door opening.  
"I need to finish the food," Jae mumbled.  
"Yeah, I've got to go and see that Hyukkie doesn't kill Chunnie…" Junsu mumbled.  
They went back to what they did before deciding to peak at the tall freaks. 

* * *

A/N: Do you want to know what really happened in the livingroom? Then leave a comment ^^ It makes it a lot easier for me to wright and if I get a lot of comments maybe I update faster (A)  
And we'll see if I can get the next update in before SM Town in Paris because direct after that I start working almost full time again and wont have the same freetime to think and try writing something that is actually readable ^^

And yes, I know that Kyuhyun is shorter then Changmin IRL, but I don't care because I found this supercute pic of them where Kyu was the taller one and they really resembled each other and that's what I used here :)

By for now, and thank you verry much for subscribing and reading this crappy fic ^^


End file.
